


Their Story

by kaliebee



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, short and not-so-sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: Their story wasn't supposed to end like this.





	Their Story

 

Their story wasn't supposed to end like this.

It was supposed to end in a hospital room, them holding hands as they passed together, surrounded by their friends and family. Weren't all love stories supposed to end that way?

Love stories aren't supposed to end with screaming and crying and _how could you_ 's and _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ 's. They aren't supposed to end with broken vases and wilted flowers and breaking hearts.

Love stories aren't supposed to end like this.

But theirs does as she walks out of a cheater's life, leaving a crying girl in her midst. There aren't do-overs for broken stories like theirs.

Their story wasn't supposed to end like this.

But that doesn't stop it from happening anyway.


End file.
